Kris
Entrance Rops down Kris rops from the sky, spins, and enters their battle stance. Special Attacks Neutral Special - SOUL Kris transforms into his SOUL for a few seconds. Compared to them normally, the SOUL has a much smaller hitbox and can fly around, making it a useful tool for getting out of certain situations safely. He can also deal 1% of damage to opponents with slight flinching. However, the human has much lower defense, taking much more damage from opponents than their physical form would, and gets launched much farther. Side Special - Warning Kris points forward, firing a small purple beam forward. Any fighters that get in contact with the beam will be paralized. Susie appears and sends a shockwave towards them, causing a good amount of damage. Up Special - Wizardly Warp Ralsei appears next to Kris and warps the Lightner upwards. Down Special - Lullaby Ralsei appears next to Kris and sings a lullaby, with anyone nearby being sent to sleep. The more damage the opponent has, the longer they will remain asleep. Final Smash - The World Revolving Kris attempts to catch his opponent in front of him with a bright light (similarly to Shulk's Chain Attack & Joker's All Out Attack). If successful, the screen fades to white, and all the opponents caught in the light are seen dizzy inside Jevil's Carrousel. Jevil then proceeds to throw numerous giant versions of the Devilsknifeat the opponents, finishing off with a final giant Devilsknife. KOSFX KOSFX: All Silent Taunts Up: (Kris twirls around in circles) Sd: (Kris looks down as a text box appears below them reading "You remember the one game you and Asriel used to play. The power of smashing shines within you!") Dn: (Kris points forward, with little hearts coming out of their finger) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Kris swings their sword around before eventually putting it away) Victory 2: (Malius comes in and wacks Kris on the head twice before leaving as Kris then stands proudly with their hands on their hips) Victory 3: (Kris high-fives Susie and Ralsei before all three pose for the camera) Lose/Clap: (Same as Abridged Yami Yugi) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music DELTARUNE - Friendship Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video